Narration
At the beginning of each episode of Mouretsu Pirates (with the exception of Sailing 13 and 26) and during the preview for the next episode, there is a piece of narration (later revealed to be by Ironbeard/Gonzaemon Kato). This is a list of those narrations and where they are from. Recruitment Arc Sailing 01 Opening : "While the Galactic Empire expanded its power, and began absorbing neighbouring star systems, some of the outer frontier planets maintained independent governments. The third planet in the Tau Ceti system, Sea of the Morning Star, was a newly settled frontier planet. As with most newly settled planets, once generations passed, and its population increased, relations with its overseer, the Stellar Alliance, worsened. And a war of independence began. To complement their meager fleet, the government of the Sea of the Morning Star issued a new type of edict, the Letter of Marque. Papers in hand, space pirates attacked Stellar Alliance vessels, greatly contributing to the revolution's success. This story begins more than one hundred years later, the war having ended in a surprising fashion." Preview : "A bad situation. Adults scheming. A girl from a frontier planet, whom they expected to easily control. But she has the simplest and strongest weapon. What power does she possess? Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: My Power, The Power of Pirates. Look forward to it." Sailing 02 Opening : "Interstellar travel was once a one-way trip, with no possibility of returning. After immeasureable sacrifice, humanity miraculously found a watery planet within the habitable zone of a spectral class-G star. This planet, named "Sea of the Morning Star", received extensive funding as one of the earliest colonized planets. And now..." Preview : "Her first electronic battle. Her first practice cruise. The tides of fate pull the girl towards the great sea. Will the sparkle of space that she sees tell her? Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: The Odette II Leaves Port. Look forward to it." Sailing 03 Opening : "There are various strategies employed by space pirates. Some involve frontal assaults, guns blazing, some involve waiting in ambush, and some use boarding parties and man-to-man combat. But regardless which is used, bringing the enemy ship's systems under your control is critical. Electronic warfare is a quiet battle, fought without guns or hand-to-hand combat. The losing ship cedes control of its life support systems to the enemy." Preview : "A mysterious shadow follows the fun practice cruise. What is the best choice she's made, not as potential captain of a pirate ship, but as a normal high school girl, as a member of the yacht club? Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: The Final Battle is at Midnight. Look forward to it." Sailing 04 Opening : "In outer space, there isn't an absolute left, right, up, or down. It all depends on your relative position. Understand where you've come from and where you're going, which way you're facing, and you'll know your current position. Confronted by the vastness of space, you may be disoriented by how small you are. But overcoming that feeling is your first step in outer space." Preview : "A mysterious, armed vessel lies in wait. Do the yacht club's frail members have any chance to win? They use all their weapons to the best of their abilities, and their resolve opens the way. What is it that Marika sees then? Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: Marika Makes a Decision. Look forward to it." Sailing 05 Opening : "Transponders are a broadcasting device required to be active on all ships in order to notify others of their presence. A ship's name, registry, present location and heading...The transponder's information is human will and goals. When sailors understand one another's ships, the quietness of space becomes a golden sea. In this era, space is still filled with memories of the great age of exploration." Preview : "The girl has made her decision. What was supposed to be a fun summer vacation has become difficult training. The expectations of the people around her...Her own nervousness...Amidst all this, her first voyage as a pirate begins. Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: Marika's First Day at Work. Look forward to it." Sailing 06 Opening : "Living in space, you may be called upon to make split-second decisions at any time. In space, there's neither air around you, nor ground to step upon. And a single, minor mistake may prove fatal. Once aboard a spaceship, you must continue making the right decisions. But that is what it means to live in space. Kato Marika was a master of these decisions. One with the true right to be a citizen of space." Preview : "Great resolve turns to everyday life, and peace sets in. But that is only temporary. A pirate's days are never dull. How will the girl pirate captain read the fierce winds? Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: Peace Does Not Last. Look forward to it." Golden Ghost Ship Arc Sailing 07 Opening : "The Letter of Marque...The letter itself is passed down, with a new name and date written inside. After an endless mountain of paperwork, Kato Marika has succeeded in earning the right to become captain of the space pirate ship Bentenmaru. However, this is only the start of what she must do to be recognized by others as a pirate captain. Stay strong, Kato Marika! Fight, Kato Marika! Space awaits you." Preview : "Gales winds blow from a foreign land. How will the girl captain decide to deal with her tiny but noble stowaway? The two girls meet, and the sealed darkness of history begins to move once more. Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: The Princess and The Pirate. Look forward to it." Sailing 08 Opening : "The third planet in the Tau Ceti system, Sea of the Morning Star. As with most newly settled planets, once generations passed, and its population increased, relations with its overseer, the Stellar Alliance, worsened. And a war of independence began. To complement their meager fleet, the government of the Sea of the Morning Star issued Letters of Marque. And legal space pirates were born. Over a hundred years have passed since the war's end, and this is a story of pirates sailing the seas of space." Preview : "Multiple factions within the royal palace. As the princess struggles against them alone, the girl offers her hand. What is the golden ghost ship that holds the key to ending the struggle? Destiny leads the girl into wider seas. Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: A Beautiful Launch. Look forward to it." Sailing 09 Opening : "The Serenity Stellar Monarchy...A federation of seven old planets that have not undergone planetary modification. The leader of this federation is the blue planet Serenity. With ancient history and beautiful natural environments, this truly is a fairy tale kingdom. But even here, there are many who desire independence from the Galactic Empire. Amidst these surprisingly complicated circumstances, the seventh princess, Princess Gruier, sneaks aboard the Bentenmaru alone, and now...A pirate adventure begins!" Preview : "Amidst swirling tides and black clouds, friend and enemy collide. Is the captain's judgement courageous or rash? The blood of royals. The blood of pirates. What future fate awaits the two girls? Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: Battle in the Storm. Look forward to it." Sailing 10 Opening : "While the Galactic Empire expanded its power, and began absorbing neighbouring star systems, some of the outer frontier planets maintained independent governments. The third planet in the Tau Ceti system, Sea of the Morning Star, was a newly settled frontier planet. As with most newly settled planets, once generations passed, and its population increased, relations with its overseer, the Stellar Alliance, worsened. And a war of independence began. To complement their meager fleet, the government of the Sea of the Morning Star issued a new type of edict, the Letter of Marque. Papers in hand, space pirates attacked Stellar Alliance vessels, greatly contributing to the revolution's success. This story begins more than one hundred years later." Preview : "A quake occurs in space-time, and impossible amounts of light and shockwaves rock the ship. A pirate's weapons are their own skills and their captain's decisions. As the ghost ship appears, the two princesses face off. Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: Wanderer of Light. Look forward to it." Sailing 11 Opening : "The interstellar, multi-generation colony ship, which once carried the people of Serenity...Though lacking an FTL drive, it boasted a cyclical regeneration system that kept most of its passengers in cold sleep during its search for a habitable planet. This colony ship is the golden ghost ship's true identity. Which one will find it first: Kato Marika's Bentenmaru or the mysterious Serenity fleet? And what is the golden ghost ship's secret?" Preview : "The ghost ship reveals its full size, and regains its golden glow. The royal family's dream...Political strife...The two princesses have become enemies. Will they ever reconcile? And what brilliant strategy will Captain Marika employ? Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: A Return from Eternity. Look forward to it." Sailing 12 Opening : "The interstellar, multi-generation colony ship, which once carried the people of Serenity, now wanders the galaxy as the golden ghost ship. The Bentenmaru, led by Kato Marika, finds itself inside this ship, along with the Serenity royal family's seventh princess, Gruier Serenity. The ghost ship disappears into subspace once more. Will its mysteries finally be revealed?" Preview : "The storm gives way to a new peace, and the princess begins life as a normal girl. As times begin to move, Kato Marika embarks on a plan for a friend. Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: Marika Sends an Invitation. Look forward to it." Sailing 13 Preview : "Everday life as a pirate. Everday life as a student. Kato Marika has travelled between the two in a shuttle, but a surprising danger threatens. How will she fight back? Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: Marika Goes Recruiting. Look forward to it." Hakuoh Pirates Arc Sailing 14 Opening : ""History" is something that does not exist in space. Past, present, future...These are subjective human concepts. Points on a limited axis of time. However, if humanity continues to seek out new places to populate, the points may become a line. And the history of mankind may become a flower, blooming throughout the universe." Preview : "Kato Marika decides to take the yacht club crew on her next pirating job. By the time they're done, will the Bentenmaru even be able to leave port successfully? And what about the crew at the hospital? Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: Smuggling, Leaving Port, and a Leap. Look forward to it." Sailing 15 Opening : "Various systems and organizations exist to facilitate everyday activities in space. Pirates, and the insurance unions that support them, are one example. After the war of independence, and annexation by the Galactic Empire, the times move onward, from stormy seas to calm. Pirates and insurance companies are now joined at the hip. And..." Preview : "The Bentenmaru has launched successfully. But piracy is harder than they expect. Careful attention and detailed procedures...Will the easygoing yacht club members be able to complete the job? Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: The Hakuoh Pirate's First Job. Look forward to it." Sailing 16 Opening : "Space has laws, but no rules. Out there, playing by the book can get you killed. Although manuals exist for things like piracy, electronic warfare, and FTL jumps, in a pinch, the crew's decisions, especially those of the captain, will determine the ship's fate. With the yacht club aboard the Bentenmaru, are Kato Marika's skills up to the task?" Preview : "Their job was a success. But Lynn, the next yacht club president, has a job for them. What problems affects the former president, Jenny Dolitte? Corporate fleet cannon blasts assail the Bentenmaru. Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: A Surprising Client. Look forward to it." Sailing 17 Opening : "In the vastness of space, the probability of a meeting between any two people, is so unimaginably low, it can only be called fate. Coincidences accrue, eventually becoming an inevitable future. The bonds between people cross over light itself. What will happen now?" Preview : "The Bentenmaru flees, pursued by Hugh and Dolittle's company fleet. The inexperienced yacht club fights as hard as they can. Captain Marika displays the stubbornness of a pirate, to make Lynn and Jenny's dream come true. Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: We'll have Juice at the After Party. Look forward to it." Sailing 18 Opening : "Like a silver shooting star, Jenny Dolittle suddenly arrives on the Bentenmaru. Swept up in a struggle with her uncle for the fate of her family's company, Hugh and Dolittle, and forced into an unwanted marriage, she seeks refuge on the Bentenmaru. With Jenny and Lynn's fate, and her own luck and future as a pirate captain hanging in the balance, Marika decided to help Jenny. What is the captain of the Bentenmaru, Kato Marika, asking them to do?" Preview : "With a big job behind her, Kato Marika takes a short break. But the Bentenmaru's crew remains in the hospital. What new danger will attack Marika, during the maintenance and cleaning of the Odette II and the Bentenmaru? Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: The Bonds of the Four. Look forward to it." Nebula Cup Arc Sailing 19 Opening : "The seas of space belong to everyone. Since ancient times, the sea has turned boys into men. In the same way, it now trains young women. With their sudden introduction to the business of piracy, the girls have been tossed into stormy seas, becoming sailors." Preview : "The single-person dinghies, found by chance. Using these, the yacht club decides to try out for the nationals...when an unexpected person appears before them. Training, trials...Marika is faced with the unrest of selecting the team. Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: The Captain Rides the Waves. Look forward to it." Sailing 20 Opening : "Yachts. In the past, they sailed the seven seas, but in this era, they fly through outer space, with the help of solar winds or instellar medium. And the people who pilot them are also flying, hoping to meet any possibility they can." Preview : "A truth revealed. The reason for hatred. Surrounded by dark conspiracies, the girls focuses on the tournament, her love of the sky in her heart. Marika's rage explodes at the violence that threatens the girl's dreams. Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: Final Battle at the Nebula Cup. Look forward to it." Sailing 21 Opening : "Since ancient times, the stars have captured mankind's imagination and respect. The twinkling seen from earth, the shine seen from a spaceship...Different times and different distances, but the effect on the human heart is the same. Even in an era where space is freely traversed, the beauty of the stars, amidst the night sky, never fades." Preview : "Pirates ships are being sunk, one after the next. What is the mysterious vessel? With her companions disturbed, Captain Marika offers a plan. As a new era is about to dawn, the enemy is finally revealed. Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: Pirate Hunting. Look forward to it." Pirate Hunter Arc Sailing 22 Opening : "The third planet in the Tau Ceti system, Sea of the Morning Star. As with most newly settled planets, once generations passed, and its population increased, relations with its overseer, the Stellar Alliance, worsened. And a war of independence began. To complement their meager fleet, the government of the Sea of the Morning Star began issuing the Letter of Marque. Over a hundred years after the first legal pirates, this is the story of the space pirates who travel the universe." Preview : "Another mysterious ship. What does the masked pirate say? Chiaki's plan. Marika's resolve. Will the ancient Pirate's council be revived? What is the true identity of the legendary cook who holds the key? Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: Head for the Pirate's Nest. Look forward to it." Sailing 23 Opening : "To belong to no one. To be no one else's power. To be your own person, travelling space for your own benefit. That is what it means to be a space pirate with a Letter of Marque. But now, a great danger has come upon them, the pirate hunters. They possess a new kind of warship. It strikes down pirates ships, one after another, with unmatched firepower and mobility. And now..." Preview : "The battleship Grand Cross stands before the Bentenmaru. Marika hurries towards her destination, choosing to fight instead of flee. How will the ancient hero defy this insane new power? Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: The Wounded Benten. Look forward to it." Sailing 24 Opening : "During the war of independence, the space pirates banded together just once, to overcome their overseer, the Stellar Alliance. The pirate's song, which signaled a meeting, has been unleashed upon space again. The path has opened. But if they cannot overcome the danger facing them, they will never know what awaits. What will happen?" Preview : "Pirate ships flood into the port. Marika makes a declaration before the famous captains. In the hidden space port, the pirate's nest, the sailors' pride and stubbornness collide. Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: The Pirate's Concil Begins. Look forward to it." Sailing 25 Opening : "To be the master of space. But you can only master a place that you already know. One could spend their life in comfort in such a place. But others choose to seek new worlds, in unknown space. This is fate. Which path will Kato Marika, pirate and high school girl, choose?" Preview : "The pirates unite to finish things. Marika's secret plan. The pirates' secret plan. But the Grand Cross surpasses them all. Cannon fire and boarding actions. What will Marika see when the battle ends? Next time, on the final episode of Mouretsu Pirates: There Go the Pirates. Look forward to it." Sailing 26 Pre-Credits : The path to the unknown opens. After this series of decisions, what world will she see? What decisions will Captain Kato Marika, of the Bentenmaru, make? And what future will she find? (未知への道は開かれた。決断の連続の果てに見える世界はなんなのか。弁天丸船長加藤茉莉香は、どんな決断をして、どんな未来を掴むのか。果たして・・・・・・。, Michi e no michi wa aka reta. Ketsudan no renzoku no hate ni mieru sekai wa nan'na no ka. Bentenmaru senchō Katō Marika wa, don'na ketsudan o shite, don'na mirai o tsukamu no ka. Hatashite...) Abyss of Hyperspace Trailer : "Another space with different physical laws, existing at the same coordinates and overlapping with space...subspace" (異なる物理法則の別の宇宙、座標を同じくして宇宙空間と重なるように存在する亜空間。, Kotonaru butsuri hōsoku no betsu no uchū, zahyō o onajiku shite uchū kūkan to kasanaru yō ni sonzai suru...Akūkan) :Professor Mugen: "It all started from here...!" (すべてはここから始まった…！, Subete wa koko kara hajimatta…!) Category:Trivia